


Segue

by cutsycat



Series: Dictionary.Com Word of the Day Drabbles [244]
Category: NCIS
Genre: M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-03
Updated: 2016-12-03
Packaged: 2018-09-06 03:44:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8733508
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cutsycat/pseuds/cutsycat
Summary: Continuation of Fin De Siecle. What will Jimmy and Gibbs do with their Sunday and no cases to be had?





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Red_Pink_Dots](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Red_Pink_Dots/gifts).



> Another dictionary.com word of the day drabble. This time from 01/01/2000 for the word [segue](http://www.dictionary.com/wordoftheday/2000/01/01/segue).
> 
> segue  
> To proceed without interruption; to make a smooth transition.  
> An instance or act of segueing; a smooth transition.
> 
> Continuation of [Levity](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8587588), [Choler](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8605711), [Inure](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8613946), [Bonhomie](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8620333), [Land of Nod](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8630641), [Ineffable](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8636638), [Vociferous](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8647783), [Beneficence](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8654299), [Plenary](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8668387), [Lassitude](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8668489), [Chary](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8687866), [Descry](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8698414), [Cynosure](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8713396), and [Fin de Siecle](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8724226). What's Tony in for now?
> 
> I've made it to the year 2000 drabbles. Woot! 
> 
> As always comments, kudos, and constructive criticism are greatly appreciated.

# 

Segue

Jimmy headed over to Gibbs’ house on Sunday, the day after his less than satisfactory date with Tony, for their usual collusion about Tony that they tried to do every week. Unlike most weeks where they simply shared new pictures they’d gotten of Tony and sometimes favorite pictures, this time they started off by talking about how their dates went.

Gibbs started with how his date went since it happened first. He explained where they went and what they did and then started lamenting his inability to talk and share private things. Jimmy used that to segue into what happened on his date and how disastrous it was. After commiserating, they stuck their heads together to plan how they can do better for Tony.

“So we’re agreed?” Jimmy asked.

Gibbs grunted and stood up. 

Jimmy got to his feet and followed Gibbs as they both got into their respective cars since Tony’s place was half way between their places. 

Gibbs easily beat Jimmy to Tony’s apartment complex, but Jimmy wasn’t far behind. They arrived at Tony’s door only seconds apart. Jimmy tilted his head towards the door suggesting that Gibbs be the one to knock. 

Gibbs knocked his usual knock. Tony glanced at the door wondering who could be there. He hadn’t ordered anything and had no plans that he knew of. While he had friends, they didn’t really drop by unannounced. 

Grabbing his gun, he approached the door cautiously and looked through the peephole. He rolled his eyes and returned the gun to it’s normal spot before opening the door for Jimmy and Gibbs.

“What brings you fellas out here?” Tony asked, adopting a southern accent.

“We wanted to take you out. Me to make up for yesterday’s date and Gibbs because he wanted a chance to show you he isn’t always silent or that silence can be fun. I’m not real clear on the correct translation.” Jimmy explained.

Gibbs grunted. He was saving his words up for the actual date, so didn’t bother to clarify which translation of Jimmy’s was correct.

“So what do you say? Can we take you out on a date?” Jimmy wheedled.

“What? Now?” Tony blurted. 

Jimmy and Gibbs both nodded.

Tony sighed. “Fine. Come in. Give me a minute to get ready.” Tony opened the door wider before heading for his bedroom leaving the two men to fend for themselves and shut the door.

**Author's Note:**

> Prompts are currently open. If you'd like to prompt me, please do so [here](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/NCIS_Prompts_2017/profile). Note you have to be an ao3 member to do this. 
> 
> If you are not an ao3 member, you can prompt me [here](http://cutsycat.livejournal.com/50701.html). Please follow the same rules as are listed in the above link. However, because this is a handmade prompt form(that thinks it's a poll), it is considerably more limited than what ao3 provides, so please use the ao3 form if you're an ao3 member. Please note the name option is for a name that I can say this is for so that you know it's for you. Since this is for non ao3 members it won't be true gifts, but you will be mentioned in the notes.
> 
> This is a new thing I'm trying, so please leave feedback here if you think it could be improved.


End file.
